


What Happiness Is

by internalunrest



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:05:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1711010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/internalunrest/pseuds/internalunrest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank gets to wake up to this every morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happiness Is

It takes all Frank has in him to smile at the babysitter as he closes the door. It's too bad she can't stay, watch Mia while Frank and Gerard hole up in a hotel room. Frank is so happy with his life, with their daughter and their jobs and their home, but _God_ , he wants to have sex and be loud, not have to worry about waking up the little girl sleeping down the hall.  
Frank feels hands wrap around his hips and Gerard's warm body mold to the shape of his back as he clicks the lock in place. They're both keyed up, wanting each other and ready to go. Frank wishes they again that they were alone, so he could turn them around, push Gerard against the door and suck him off right there, but they're not and he'd rather not scar their poor three-year-old for life or anything. He leans into Gerard's body, tipping his head back onto the older man's shoulder. He smiles at him, happy, and twists up to kiss at the area just below Gerard's ear. "C'mon, baby," he murmurs, before untangling himself from Gerard and walking towards their room. He pauses only to throw a cheeky smile over his shoulder before continuing.  
Gerard receives it and sends back an excited grin in return before catching up.

"Shh," hushes Frank from his place on the floor between Gerard's knees. Gerard is sitting on the bed, shirt off and hair ruffled from their make-out session.  
"She's asleep, Frankie, come on, please," Gerard urges, his voice high and desperate. Frank can see the hard outline of Gerard's cock through his pants, and he reaches up to rub against it with his hand, leans forward to stick his face against the material. "Ngh," Gerard grunts, and then "fuck, yeah, please baby," when Frank finally unbuttons his pants and sticks his hand inside. Frank is sitting back on his heels, watching Gerard as he jacks him with one hand and rocks against his palm with the other.  
A sound outside the door causes him to stop his movements, and Gerard whines, his hips stuttering forward to get Frank's attention again. "Hold on," Frank whispers, his eyes trained on their bedroom door. Gerard bites his lip, hard, and looks towards the door as well, hoping to any God out there that they aren't about to hear a knock on that door.  
Sure enough, the knock comes, followed by a sniffle, and Frank and Gerard both sigh in time with each other. "One second, honey," Frank calls, his whole body slumping a little. He glances at Gerard, an apology in his eyes, and gets an equal look from his husband. "Go to the bathroom, and chill, I'll get her," he says, standing and stepping back from Gerard. He takes a few deep breaths, willing away the last of his hard on. Luckily, interruptions from Mia are a very simple boner-kill, and he opens the door to his daughter as Gerard is clicking shut the door to the bathroom.  
Mia is pouting, rubbing her eye with one small fist while the other clings to her blanket. "I had a bad dream," she mumbles, wrapping her small arms around Frank's neck as he lifts her off the ground.  
"Aw, hun," he murmurs sympathetically, as he carries Mia over to the bed. He lays her down in the center of it, before crawling in on his side of the bed next to her. "You'll be okay, it was just a dream." The shower starts up and Frank snuggles in next to Mia, his eyes closing. He intends to wait for Gerard to come back into the room, but the man always takes forever in the shower, and Frank and Mia are both asleep by the time Gerard wanders out. 

Frank wakes to his daughter sleeping against his chest and his husband cuddled up tight to her other side, his arm thrown over Frank's body. Frank can't help but grin to himself, blinking sleep from his eyes as he slides out of the bed, slowly so as not to wake them. He stops to piss and brush his teeth before heading out to the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee. Mia wanders out just as the stream of liquid becomes a steady line of delicious browned water. He greets her with a smile, his heart doing this fluttering thing he's sure will never stop occurring. He can't believe where he is in life. He's got this amazing little girl and the best husband he could have asked for. Mia is like a walking reminder that Frank is happy. Unaware, Mia only grins at him, her eyes wide. "Can we have pancakes?" she asks, and Frank laughs, tells her yes, and begins looking through the cupboards for ingredients.  
He sends Mia to get Gerard out of bed, and he can't help but giggle when the two emerge from the bedroom. Gerard's hair is messy and the cord on his pajama pants is crooked. He's holding Mia on his hip and she's singing her "good morning" song at the top of her lungs. Gerard is putting on a stone face and heads straight for the coffee pot, daughter still on his hip, but Frank can see the softness in his eyes and the twitch at one corner of his mouth. Frank turns to face the stove, keeping his smile to himself as he flips a pancake. He'll never get over the fact that this is his life. He gets to help Mia with her drawings and run to his husband whenever he gets too anxious to function. Gerard will watch movies with him all night if he wants and comb through his hair with his fingers and go visit his mom with him. Mia is there every morning to wake him up and ask for breakfast and beg for candy when they go for groceries. He gets to wake up to this every day, and he's so giddy his chest could explode. He thinks to himself that this life must be what happiness is.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a whole long intricate fic planned for this challenge, but didn't allow myself enough time to write it. I still wanted to put something out, so here it is! I'll likely come back and write other pieces in this universe and make is a series. This is much shorter than I had hoped, but it gets the point across.


End file.
